


Daydream (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean knows how to draw, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Student Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Parler de crush ne serait peut-être pas de trop dans ce cas de figure, mais Castiel se sentait tellement impuissant face à cette situation. S’il avait été un peu plus courageux, il aurait proposé un rencard à Dean depuis bien longtemps déjà. Au lieu de cela, il passait ses journées à espérer le voir au détour d’une étagère de la bibliothèque et à rêvasser sur un potentiel début de relation avec lui, ne serait-ce qu’amicale.[Suptober, jour 5]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Kudos: 14
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Daydream (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 5 et encore un peu plus de Destiel et de tendresse :). Merci à Noémie pour ses corrections.  
> Bonne lecture !

Castiel soupira pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis son retour de pause. Ne vous méprenez pas, il aimait beaucoup ce travail de bibliothécaire à mi-temps qu’il avait dégoté sur le campus de son université. Principalement parce que cela l’aidait à arrondir ses fins de mois, mais aussi, car ce travail le poussait à rencontrer tout un tas de personnes différentes dans un environnement qui lui plaisait.

S’il fallait s’en tenir aux schémas classiques des études, Castiel appartenait très certainement au club des nerds. Il était plutôt réservé et toujours plongé dans un livre, dans ses révisions ou, pourquoi pas, absorbé par un jeu sur son téléphone. Fort heureusement, Castiel ne portait pas de lunettes et ne savait pas réciter toutes les décimales de Pi pour coller parfaitement au cliché, sinon, il était persuadé qu’il aurait bien moins d’amis qu’actuellement. C’était la triste réalité par ici…

Cependant, il ne cessait d’être avide de rencontres, persuadé que chaque personne possédait une beauté unique qu’il lui tardait de découvrir. Tout ceci contrastait néanmoins avec sa timidité irrécupérable, le poussant à bafouiller dans les situations où il était soumis à une pression sociale. Ainsi, ce travail était idéal pour lui : il n’avait pas à aller vers les autres, c’était toute l’université qui venait à lui. Certains venaient refaire leurs cartes d’étudiants, d’autres venaient emprunter des livres ou demander des conseils sur leurs devoirs et le reste aimaient simplement se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour avoir un endroit calme où s’adonner à leurs activités extrascolaires.

Pour couronner le tout, son travail ne lui demandait pas trop d’efforts. Castiel était surtout en charge des réassortiments, de la mise en place des nouveaux exemplaires et de l’accueil des étudiants. En conséquence, il avait assez de temps libre pour s’ennuyer et commencer à imaginer la vie de chaque personne passant le seuil de la bibliothèque. L’université technologique d’Austin n’était pas particulièrement grande, mais comportait assez d’étudiants pour que Castiel n’ait pas encore réussi à apprendre tous les visages par cœur.

Il y avait bien une personne, cependant, qu’il se surprenait à attendre avec impatience chaque jour. C’était bien évidemment irraisonné, ce garçon ne lui prêtait pas d’attention particulière, se contentant de faire la conversation quelques minutes avant de partir s’asseoir dans un coin de la bibliothèque avec un casque braillant du classique rock sur les oreilles pendant des heures. Mais quelle que soit la nature de leur échange, Castiel mourrait d’envie de voir ne serait-ce que l’ombre d’un sourire lui étant adressé sur le merveilleux visage de Dean Winchester.

Castiel soupira avec dépit. Bon sang, qu’il était ridicule. Il ne valait pas mieux que ces midinettes bavant devant les sportifs de l’école.

…Est-ce que Dean était sportif d’ailleurs ? Il était clair qu’il paraissait plutôt musclé sous ses chemises trop larges. Un jour où il faisait particulièrement chaud dehors, Castiel avait même eu le privilège de le voir en t-shirt, ses bras musclés exposés au soleil filtrant par les fenêtres et… Ok, Dean était définitivement sportif. En fait, Dean lui paraissait parfait en tout point, ce qui était embarrassant, car il en savait somme toute très peu sur le personnage…

La première fois qu’il l’avait rencontré — si on pouvait appeler ça une rencontre — fut trois mois plus tôt, à la rentrée scolaire, lorsque Dean était venu demander sa carte de bibliothèque. Le sourire dans sa voix avait été immédiatement communicatif et Castiel avait bégayé comme un idiot après chacune de ses plaisanteries. Il rougissait encore en y repensant…

Parler de crush ne serait peut-être pas de trop dans ce cas de figure, mais Castiel se sentait tellement impuissant face à cette situation. S’il avait été un peu plus courageux, il aurait proposé un rencard à Dean depuis bien longtemps déjà. Au lieu de cela, il passait ses journées à espérer le voir au détour d’une étagère et à rêvasser sur un potentiel début de relation avec lui, ne serait-ce qu’amicale.

Pourtant, Castiel était sûr qu’être ami avec Dean n’était pas compliqué. Il paraissait toujours joyeux et avenant, jamais à court de conversation et surtout, très tourné vers les autres. Parfois, il s’accoudait au bureau de Castiel pour lui parler pendant au moins un quart d’heure, parlant de tout et de rien jusqu’à ce qu’un autre étudiant ne se plaigne qu’il fasse trop de bruit. C’était sans aucun doute les jours que Castiel préférait. Dean était certes très peu discret et s’attirait beaucoup de regards noirs lorsqu’il riait aux blagues de Castiel — bien que ce dernier ne voyait pas en quoi ses dires étaient drôles —, mais Castiel ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le rappeler gentiment à l’ordre. Son rire était trop captivant pour ça.

\- "Cassie ?" Résonna soudainement une voix derrière Castiel.

Le concerné fût tiré de ses élucubrations et se retourna. Balthazar, un autre étudiant de deux ans son aîné travaillant également à la bibliothèque, leva les yeux en ciel en voyant l’air absent sur le visage de son collègue.

\- "Ok…" Soupira Balthazar. "Je ne vais pas te demander ce à quoi tu pensais parce que la conversation va encore tourner autour de Winchester premier du nom et m’ennuyer. Donc…" Il se retourna pour pointer un chariot du doigt, ignorant la moue blasée de Castiel. "On a reçu la commande de cette semaine. C’est ton tour d’aller les ranger dans les rayons.

\- C’est _toujours_ mon tour d’aller les ranger." Déplora Castiel, s’avançant vers le chariot en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- "Mais oui, mais oui. N’oublie pas ceux dans la réserve aussi." Balthazar lui lança un sourire narquois avant de venir prendre sa place à l’accueil, sortant son téléphone sans plus de considération.

Castiel haussa les épaules et se mit à au travail. Parmi les étagères, il était plus difficile d’avoir vue sur l’entrée de la bibliothèque et donc, sur l’arrivée de Dean. Mais après un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge, il se rendit compte qu’il était déjà 16h00 passé. Castiel pinça les lèvres, incapable de ne pas ressentir cette pointe de déception à l’idée que Dean ne viendrait sans doute plus aujourd’hui. Soudainement, sa journée déjà ennuyante se transformait vraiment en mauvais jour.

Il se reprit encore à rêver de tout ce dont il aurait bien pu parler avec Dean aujourd’hui quand son pied buta sur un bout de lino gondolé et qu’il ne tombe au sol dans un grand fracas. Les livres qu’il portait dans les bras s’éparpillèrent au sol tandis que Castiel grognait, s’attirant les regards curieux de plusieurs étudiants. Super… Quand est-ce que la journée était censée se finir déjà ? Honteux, Castiel commença à se relever lentement, les yeux rivés au sol, avant d’entendre un léger rire gêné.

Cependant, il connaissait ce son bien plus que n’importe quel autre dans cette bibliothèque. Se mordant la langue d’appréhension, Castiel releva les yeux vers la source du rire. Dean venait de s’agenouiller près de lui, ses propres affaires dans les bras et le regardant avec incertitude.

\- "Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il simplement, et Castiel ne put s’empêcher de secouer la tête bêtement.

\- "Oui, non, enfin ça va." Il rougit légèrement, grognant intérieurement. "J’ai été distrait…"

Dean fredonna gentiment et posa ses cahiers par terre avant de commencer à l’aider à ramasser ses livres. Castiel resta stupidement immobile un instant avant de l’imiter, déglutissant bruyamment. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter une telle humiliation aujourd’hui ? Cependant, Dean ne se moqua pas davantage et Castiel s’autorisa à se détendre doucement, jetant des coups d’œil curieux à Dean de temps en temps.

\- "Je déteste cette allée aussi." Reprit Dean avec un sourire compatissant. "J’ai dû trébucher au moins des centaines de fois sur ce foutu sol. C’est dommage, les livres sont plutôt intéressants par ici, mais c’est à nos risques et périls." Il laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé.

Castiel sourit à son tour, reconnaissant face au ton rassurant de l’autre étudiant. Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Dean reprit.

\- "Oh sérieusement !" S’exclama-t-il en ramenant un livre à lui avant de sourire face à la couverture. "Ils ont vraiment fait tout un livre sur la valeur Pi ? Merde, mon petit frère m’a appris au moins les dix premières décimales de ce truc."

Castiel suspendit son mouvement avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux vers Dean.

\- "…Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-il, incrédule, tout en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Dean de paraître embarrassé et, si Castiel pensait que son sourire était la plus belle expression de son visage, c’était uniquement car il n’avait encore jamais vu ses joues se colorer avant. Dean haussa les sourcils vers lui et se gratta distraitement l’arrière de la nuque avant de reprendre sa tâche.

\- "Ouais, il adore les maths…" Bredouilla-t-il, évitant son regard.

Castiel sentit un rire monter dans son ventre sans jamais passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Dean Winchester connaissait les décimales de Pi. Il ne put empêcher un sourire béat de se loger sur son visage.

\- "Je trouve ça… cool." Dit Castiel après un moment.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effets de détendre quelque peu Dean qui lui rendit son sourire après un regard timide.

\- "Moi aussi." Confessa Dean en hochant la tête. "Il a quatre ans de moins que moi, mais c’est une vraie tête."

Castiel buvait ses paroles comme un mort de soif. Chaque détail à propos de Dean comptait pour lui et rien que le ton fier qu’il employait en parlant de son petit frère suffisait à renforcer l’affection naissante que Castiel avait pour lui. Le cœur léger, il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour ramasser les derniers livres quand son attention fût attirée par un morceau de papier voletant près de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il l’intercepta et faillit perdre son souffle en découvrant ce qu’il y avait dessus.

D’aucuns se seraient attardés sur la beauté des dessins sous ses yeux, les traits assurés et les nuances de gris rendant compte des volumes à la perfection. Certains étaient merveilleusement détaillés et d’autres plus rapidement exécutés, leur conférant un charme certain. Honnêtement, Castiel se serait sûrement penché sur tout ça lui-même s’il n’avait pas immédiatement reconnu _son_ visage sur chacune de ces ébauches. Il resta figé devant ces représentations miniatures, ses yeux sautant d’un dessin à un autre. Il se reconnaissait sur chaque illustration : lui en train de ranger des livres sur une étagère particulièrement haute, lui en train de s’ennuyer au bureau ou encore en train d’aider Jack dans ses devoirs de sciences humaines comme chaque mardi. La majorité des dessins semblaient être faits sous le même angle, mais chacun respirait une délicatesse surprenante.

\- "Oups !" S’exclama soudainement Dean. "Je crois que c’est à moi ça."

Lorsqu’il essaya de reprendre le morceau de papier, Castiel se recula hors de portée pour continuer de détailler les esquisses. Dean rougit de plus belle, se mordant la lèvre avec mortification. Finalement, face au silence de Castiel, il laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son angoisse.

\- "Je… Ouais, euh… Mon frère est plutôt un scientifique, mais… Moi je préfère dessiner." Bredouilla-t-il en avalant avec difficulté. "Mais je t’assure que je ne suis pas un tordu avec une obsession malsaine !" Ajouta-t-il avec précipitation. "C’est juste que… la lumière est super bonne ici et… Euh…"

Castiel hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner un regard empli d’admiration vers Dean. Celui-ci déglutit à nouveau, jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir. Castiel se sentait pousser des ailes, l’espoir fragile au fond de sa poitrine ne cessant d’envoyer des bouffées de bonheur dans le reste de son corps. Lorsqu’il offrit un grand sourire hésitant à Dean, il vit les épaules de ce dernier se tendre davantage.

\- "Je trouve ça très réussi. Personne ne m’avait jamais dessiné avant." Avoua Castiel, sincère.

Dean laissa échapper un profond soupir qui amusa un peu plus Castiel.

\- "Ok, super, parce que j’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter." Plaisanta Dean non sans un regard toujours quelque peu honteux, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

À deux, ils rassemblèrent le reste des livres et Castiel rendit ses dessins à Dean. À cet instant précis, leurs yeux se croisèrent et aucun ne brisa le contact visuel, leurs doigts se frôlant autour du morceau de papier. Finalement, Castiel suivit attentivement l’arête du nez de Dean jusqu’à arriver à ses lèvres pulpeuses bientôt rejointes par un bout de langue rose venant les humidifier lentement. Castiel prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de rester composé, ayant la désagréable impression que cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout face à ces yeux verts et perçants.

\- "Tu sais quel autre endroit dispose aussi d’un bon éclairage ?" Demanda subitement Dean, l’attention de Castiel sautant instantanément de ses lèvres à ses yeux.

\- "Dis-moi ?" Répondit-il en penchant une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté.

\- "Le café de Bobby à trois rues d’ici, sur la grande avenue." Sourit Dean avec une moue qui retourna l’estomac de Castiel. "Demain, 17h00 ? Je crois que j’ai vraiment besoin de m’entraîner sur les ombres…"

Et bien que Castiel voulut le contredire sur la qualité de ses dessins, il sentit sa gorge de serrer aux mots de Dean. Est-ce que c’était un rencard ? Car cela sonnait dangereusement comme tel et Castiel n’arrivait pas à intégrer le concept là, tout de suite. Il était certainement au milieu d’un autre de ses rêves éveillés, pas vrai ?

\- "Parfait, si je peux aider…" Les mots quittèrent sa gorge d’eux-mêmes et Castiel fut presque sûr de gagner quelques couleurs supplémentaires.

\- "Génial !" S’exclama Dean, ses lèvres s’étirant en un autre sourire éblouissant. "Attends, prends ça au cas où tu ne trouves pas l’adresse."

Aussitôt, Dean sortit un stylo de son sac pour venir griffonner sur le papier contenant ses dessins. Lorsqu’il le tendit à Castiel, celui-ci remarqua un numéro de téléphone avec le prénom de Dean à côté accompagné d’un smiley souriant. Castiel resta bêtement devant le papier, son corps ayant apparemment arrêté de consulter son cerveau pour le rendre ridicule.

\- "M-Merc-

\- Mince, il faut que j’y aille !" Le coupa Dean en consultant l’heure sur son portable. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur l’épaule de Castiel avant de commencer à s’éloigner. "Je passe te chercher demain soir après ton travail, ok ? On marchera ensemble jusqu’au café. À plus Cas !"

Et juste comme ça, il était parti. Castiel essayait encore de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Dean lui proposant un rencard, lui tendant son numéro de téléphone pour lui indiquer l’adresse avant de lui dire qu’il viendrait le chercher directement à la bibliothèque. Dean qui le dessinait en secret depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps ou encore le surnom qu’il avait employé à la fin de leur conversation. Oh et, également : _Dean Winchester lui proposant un foutu rencard_.

Lorsque le sujet de ses rêveries fût définitivement hors de vue, Castiel regarda à nouveau le morceau de papier avant de sentir un large sourire dévorer son visage. Il soupira avant de plier le papier et de le glisser dans sa poche. C’était parfois beau de rêver.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère vous avoir réchauffé un peu le cœur avec cet OS car il fait vraiment froid par chez moi ! Comme toujours, pensez au kudo et/ou au commentaire qui fait plaisir, c'est votre façon à vous de me réchauffer le palpitant haha.  
> À demain pour un peu plus de Destiel !


End file.
